


Love Piss! Sunshine!!

by QueeQueePeen



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anxiety, Desperation, Omorashi, Piss, Wetting, peeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeQueePeen/pseuds/QueeQueePeen
Summary: With her anxiety taking a turn for the worse, Ruby is left with a problem that makes her pants a little more than slightly damp.





	Love Piss! Sunshine!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first piss fiction I have written for this series. I am not a big fan of love live so I apologize if the characters are out of character but I tried.

Along with Ruby's crippling anxiety came a whole host of other problems and misfortunes. Her inability to talk to people properly was one of the issues more noticeable to her friends and classmates; but there was also the attacks, the sleepless nights and a newly developing problem: loss of bladder control. With her anxiety developing for the worse, Ruby found herself needing to frequently relieve her bladder, sometimes only mere minutes after having done so previously.

It wasn’t just frequent toilet breaks that Ruby suffered with, but sudden loud noises or certain scenarios caused the small redhead to suddenly lose control and leak into her panties. While they weren’t completely destroying on their own, a series of leaks left Ruby's panties cold, damp and with a lingering smell that followed.

The hallways of the school were quite the battleground, and these were where most of Ruby's leaks happened. Noisy classmates shouting across to each other made Ruby nervous and affected her concentration, resulting in her accidentally letting loose. It had been many times that Ruby had found herself almost unable to hold, and her pee was running down her legs before she had even noticed.

Each time it happened, she found herself turning to the one person who knew how to put everything right - Dia. She knew if nothing else, she could absolutely trust her sister one hundred percent and that Dia would help her out. The first time it happened it was Dia that had found her crying in the toilets and helped to sort her out.

But Ruby had to admit, things were getting out of control much more than she would have ever imagined. With her anxiety gradually deteriorating her mental state, Ruby was having accidents frequently - much much too frequently. At least once a day she arrived at Dia's office, sobbing her heart out with damp, or worse, completely wet panties. 

Ruby suspected that at first, things had taken Dia by surprise, but now, Dia shamefully kept panties and even spare skirts at the school in case of Ruby having an accident - which was regularly. Dia had spoken quietly with the nurse about Ruby's anxiety and her sudden loss of bladder control, and the nurse had agreed that keeping clean underwear and clothes at the school would be the best idea. The nurse had even made space in a locked cupboard for Ruby's necessities. However, just the thought of approaching the infirmary by herself was too much, so she would always go to a Dia first. 

Maths was a hard subject, but with Dia's constant teachings and keeping on top of her, Ruby found it rather enjoyable. The lessons were interesting as the teacher found a way which her teaching style could flourish and many students found them easy to follow along.

However, in this particular maths lesson, Ruby found herself distracted. Her legs trembled as she pressed them together, trying to discreetly deal with her issue. The words of the teacher went in one ear and out the other as her bladder hung low. Ruby had nobody to blame but herself for this situation. Normally, she went to the toilet to relieve herself at regular intervals between classes, and then always at the start and finish of morning and afternoon breaks. 

On this particular day, Ruby had missed her opportunity. After drinking two bottles of water due to the heat, she had rushed off to the toilet only to find a queue, with no hope of it going down anytime soon as one of the cubicles was out of order. She stood and waited for a few long minutes, but someone seemed to be taking forever and she was already late. Stumbling as she went, Ruby had to head back to the classroom. 

There was no time to go between classes, for her teacher had wanted to speak to Ruby about some work.

Which had left her in her current situation; completely desperate and struggling to hold. 

Of course, Ruby could just ask if she could leave for the bathroom. Dia had gotten her a toilet pass on medical grounds, which allowed her to leave classes when necessary to use the bathroom, only Ruby was much too afraid to hold her hand up.

For starters, everyone's eyes would be on her. What if her hair was untidy? What if a button on her shirt had be left undone? What if her voice broke as she was speaking and then her classmates laughed? The whole ordeal terrified Ruby, and having attention on her for just a split second was too much.

Ruby hurriedly squeezed her legs, rubbing her thighs furiously together as she tapped her fingers on her knees. All this thinking was making her lose control, and so far, she had definitely leaked into her panties. It wasn’t a great deal - yet - but with things developing as they were, Ruby was running out of options.

She still had fifteen minutes of the class left. Nearly two hours of holding had reduced her to a trembling, tearful mess. Her workbook in front of her was mostly empty and the very little writing that was in there was wonky and untidy.

Ruby's legs were bouncing rapidly and there was a growing pain in her bladder - the organ was solid and unforgiving, it pushed against Ruby's walls harshly. Turning her eyes away from the teacher, Ruby stared at her desk. In her head she tried to conjure up a thought, a problem, just anything to keep her mind off the pressure building in her lower region. 

Aqours. Their next outfit. She was going to need to work hard if she was going to finish on time: even with You helping. There was a lot of lace and intricate details that would need to be-

 

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. Her simple act of getting lost in her thoughts had proven to be a mistake for her bladder muscles had relaxed temporarily - letting a trickle of pee escape. Letting out a squeak, Ruby hurriedly clenched down and pleaded for the thin flow to stop. After a few seconds of pure concentration, the flow stopped: not before damage was done though. There was now a large wet spot on her panties which caused them to sag against the chair slightly. People were staring now - the squeak had caused everyone to look her way. 

Ruby blushed heavily, and tried to fight her throbbing bladder which strained under Ruby's emotional pressure. After remaining quiet for a long few seconds and pretending to be okay, everyone removed their eyes from Ruby. Ruby tried to relax x but not too much because she didn’t want to accidentally let go again.

With the clock ticking and the teacher voice droning on, Ruby was beginning to lose hope of holding out.

But she had to. She had no other choice. 

She honed her gaze in on the corner of her page - Ruby focused her whole being into keeping clenched down. Her face screwed up tightly and she bit lightly on her tongue.

Ruby didn’t dare look at the clock. As long as she wasn’t looking then she could create her own concept of time.

She could do this.

Her efforts of focus were wasted, when yet another surprise hit her.

A sharp jab in the centre of her back. This caused an alarmingly strong burst of piss to shoot straight into her panties. The damp spot increased by three times the size and a heat surrounded Ruby's upper thighs once again, making them warm with pee. Ruby tried to hide her sharp intake of air - there was no doubt there was a clear wet spot on the back of her skirt. 

“Ruby!” A whispering voice called to her.

Trying her hardest to gain control, Ruby twisted slightly in her seat. She managed to get the spurt to subside to dripping, but her control was wearing thin and her bladder couldn’t seem to stop leaking completely. Ruby's full bladder was slowly dripping into her panties and there was nothing she could do about it. 

“Can I borrow a spare pen?” Yoshiko was staring at Ruby, with her hand outstretched. She seemed oddly focused unlike her usual scatterbrained self, and Ruby hoped she hadn’t noticed her predicament.

Still steadily leaking, Ruby stiffly turned to give Yoshiko a pen. The dark haired girl nodded as a thank you, before continuing with her work. 

The pressure was growing immense on Ruby's bladder. It throbbed painfully as it strained and attempted to contract against Ruby's insides, desperately trying to force the stream of pee out of her. Her leaking was definitely constant. 

The chair was beginning to get a pool of pee on the seat where she was sat. It was reaching the back of her panties, and spreading upwards to leave Ruby with an uncomfortable wetness that pressed against her. 

Ruby's vision was getting hazy. She couldn’t have read how much time she had left even if she wanted to. She snaked her hands down, as subtle as possible, and tried to press her peephole through her panties, trying to keep the liquid from leaking. She could still feel it escaping her slowly.

Around Ruby, other students were starting to move and pack away their belongings. They were getting dismissed.

Ruby couldn’t move. She was frozen by her bladder. Any attempt to get up or remove herself from the chair would be immediately foiled by the intense pressure building inside her. 

“Ruby? Are you okay, zura?” 

Hanamaru's voice was drowned out by Ruby's thoughts, telling herself to hold it and hold it. There was definitely a damp spot on the chair. Her panties were already soaked and her thighs were clammy and wet. 

Her leaking has not subsided at all. Ruby had hoped now that a bit was out of her that it would make it easier to hold, alas, that’s not how it worked.

Voices murmured in the background as she focused on trying to hold herself, with fingers up her skirt and blocking her pee hole, desperately willing for the flow to stop. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed. Her bladder was throbbing with pain at this point, and there was an ache in her back which was growing stronger. 

Ruby wasn’t sure how long she was hunched over her desk, hands jammed up her skirt and sweating buckets. It felt like long enough. She had no idea how she was going to get out of the situation - every late ounce of energy was channeled into stopping her bladder from releasing everywhere.

All it took was a touch, the slightest of touches, and everything came undone. A gentle hand on her shoulder caused Ruby to jump, temporarily losing her control and causing her bladder to spasm wildly. 

Golden liquid spurted from Ruby, instantly spraying through her panties and onto the chair. Her skirt was instantly soaked, and her panties definitely unsalvageable. 

Ruby hunched over her desk, gripping between her legs, blindly begging for it all to stop, her humiliation was enough. Her hot piss ran over her fingers, her bladder refusing to obey her desperate commands for the stream to halt. Nothing seemed to stop it, and Ruby gave up on holding herself; instead she reduced herself to tears, crying noisily on her desk and leaving her pissy hands by her sides.

As the flow continued, the puddle beneath Ruby grew larger, becoming visible to those around and dripping off the edge of the seat and running down her legs. Her whole ass was warm, and if the situation hadn’t had been so embarrassing and scary then the feeling might have been considered comfortable. 

Finally, the once great river of piss was slowly down, reducing itself to a trickle, drips, then nothing. Ruby was completely empty - her entire bladder contents for the last few hours was embarrassingly all over the chair and the floor. As she shuffled uncomfortably, droplets of pee fell over the edge of the chair and puddled on the floor.

The hand on her shoulder had never left, and now it rubbed reassuringly.

“Ruby, it’s just me - Dia.” Ruby lifted her head, and through her blurry, tear filled vision, she could make out Dia by her side. Her older sister didn’t flinch away when Ruby wrapped her arms around Dia's waist and continued to sob, this time into Dia's stomach. Dia petted her head gently, and stroked her hair.

“It’s okay. I’m here now.”

The room had been emptied of other students, and just the sisters remained, as well as a teacher in the doorway. 

“Ruby, we need to get you cleaned up.” 

Ruby shook her head, desperately pressing into Dia, not wanting to look her sister in the eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I hope this was enjoyable. I might continue if people request


End file.
